Rabbit 55
"I did not want this. I did not choose to be here. But don't think that I can't play this game, too." ― "#55, Trial 2" Rabbit #55 was a member of the Netherland Dwarf division in HABIT's tournament. She was forced into joining the game as punishment for her roommate, Rabbit #81, breaking the Tournament rule of telling outsiders about the game. #55 was one of three Rabbits chosen to be killed by Rabbit #110 as punishment for the Hidden Ones chat. She was eliminated in Trial Four, dying of wounds inflicted by The Rake and #110. History Early Days Angel first heard about HABIT and the Tournament from her friend and roommate, Darren (Rabbit #81). For a time, she acted as his confidant. However, HABIT soon discovered that #81 had been discussing the game with someone on the outside; as this was a violation of Rule #2 ("NO OUTSIDE HELP), HABIT decided to punish #81 by making Angel part of the Tournament. On October 13, Angel was added to the Netherland Dwarf division as Rabbit #55. Despite being deeply unhappy about being forced into the Tournament, #55 got along well with her teammates, chatting with them and trying to get to know them. In Deep #55 immediately found herself drawn into the bizarre happens of the tournament. On October 20, #81 and #55 began hearing noises in the workroom of their house; the following evening, the pair found the room ransacked and smeared with blood. #81 posted the pictures to Tumblr, explaining that they would be ramping up their security. The following day, #55 helped #81 set up security cameras throughout the apartment. On October 27, one week after the initial home invasion, #81 was awakened by the sound of #55 calling his name; upon investigating, he discovered that #55 was sound asleep, and that the work room (despite being locked) had once again been ransacked. The thing responsible was nowhere to be found. Despite being badly shaken, #55 tried to help #81 and her fellow Rabbits. She agreed to be #81's sparring partner, practicing self defense with him so the pair would be better prepared if they were attacked. During one especially heated session, #81 was inexplicably overcome with a fit of rage; he went all out on #55, leaving her badly bruised and with several cracked ribs. #81 apologized profusely, and #55 forgave him, insisting that they were both under emotional distress and that it could have happened to anybody. Both, however, suspected that the incident had a supernatural cause. On November 1, #55 turned in her Trial Two video, in which she burned a pile of mementos from her previous life (including photographs and a dream journal she had kept for years). She revealed in the video that she was resentful of being forced into the game, but still determined to see it through, no matter what happened. Under Attack On November 3, #55 came home to find #81's bloody, lifeless body on their apartment floor. HABIT messaged #55, informing her that #81 would soon be returning to life. #55 gently moved #81's body to a couch; she grabbed a camera and began recording herself, until she heard #81 begin to gasp and sob. #55 restrained #81 and tried to calm him until he got his bearings. She left the room to retrieve bandages for #81's wounds; when she returned, she found #81 crying and babbling about "the kids" and needing to "help them". #55 tried to talk to #81 about what he'd experienced, but found that he was unable to do so: HABIT wouldn't allow it. Six days later, #55 uploaded the video of #81's brutal resurrection. She explained that while she didn't want to make the footage public, she had decided to do so "just in case it's useful or if anyone can help". A week later, on November 10, #55 awakened to find an apartment window broken; worse, her pet kitten had been killed, its body mutilated and partially eaten. The security footage showed The Rake crawling down the hallways of the apartment. The pair realized, much to their horror, that the creature had been imitating #55's voice in an attempt to lure #81 out in the open. #81 buried what was left of #55's kitten, and arranged to have the broken window repaired. After this incident, #55 was withdrawn for some time, seldom speaking to #81 (or in the chats). Fighting Back Angry, frightened and frustrated, #55 decided she could no longer sit by and watch a monster invade their lives. Beginning in early December, she and #81 embarked a new, secret project: using #81's tracking and field skills, they were able to map out the Rake's territory, and found what they believed to be the exact location of its habitat – which, unsurprisingly, turned out to be in close proximity to an abandoned textile factory (which they believed to be the same one used for Tournament One). Through #81's supernatural expertise, they were also able to determine that the Rake was a Wendigo. They began making plans to track down and dispatch the creature. (Amrett later revealed that she was aware of #55 and #81's secret plan, and, while she didn't reveal it to the other Rabbits, encouraged them to go through with it.) As excited as #55 and #81 were about their findings, they feared that HABIT would discover their secret project and punish not only them, but their entire division for it. By mutual decision, #81 came clean about their activities (and findings) during the December 19 cross-division call. Unbeknownst to #55, #81 also informed the Rabbits that he would be carrying out the mission to kill the Rake without her. (#110 suggested that he pretend he was going out to the store "for food.") On the Run & Death On January 5, during a multi-division meeting in the Bonfire Chat, #55 was hand-picked by Rabbit #30 to be one of the three assassination targets of #110. Shortly after the meeting ended, #55 announced that she and #81 would be going on the run together. After several days of traveling, #55 and #81 sought refuge in the Factory that had previously been used as the setting for Tournament One. On Rabbit #102's recommendation, they sought out a storage closet – one of the warmer, more enclosed spaces in the factory – for sleeping quarters. For several days, the #55 and #81 were safe in the Factory. On January 13, however, the pair were ambushed by the Rake and attacked; they managed to fight off the creature, but not before they were both badly wounded – particularly #81, who lost a great deal of blood. The two were utterly unprepared when #110 caught up with them a short time later. #81, in his weakened state, was unable to protect #55, and #110 attacked full-force, nearly killing her. However, #55 was able to stave off her immediate death by acting on #81's advice: she threw #110 off his game by telling him that he was wrong about his friends abandoning him; this agitated and frustrated him, and broke his concentration, buying #55 enough time to retrieve the messages from her phone. #55 showed Jack all the times that she, #81, and #130 had attempted to reach out to and help him; that #102 was alive and well, despite HABIT's claims to the contrary; and, above all, that Amrett and the Rabbits had wanted to take him to Eden, and had never intended to abandon him. Faced with #55's evidence, #110 realized that he had been deceived; he decided to sever ties with HABIT permanently, taking his life via blood ritual and sending his soul directly to Hell where HABIT couldn't get him. Unfortunately, it was too late for #55 and #81; #55 messaged The Hidden Ones a final time and bid the Rabbits farewell before removing herself from the chat and succumbing to her injuries. Before Timeline A was recreated, #55's number was entered into the chat, ensuring that she would be resurrected along with her friends. Her fate in the new timeline is unknown. Personality #55 was a deeply private individual with a troubled past – one she refused to speak of, and wanted nothing to do with. She was highly resentful of having been forced into the Tournament; however, she possessed a stubborn resilience that made her determined to see it through – no matter what got thrown her way. Regardless of any emotional scars left by her past (or her present), #55 was an extraordinarily brave, kind, and compassionate (if slightly naïve) individual, and remained as such until the very end. Relationships Rabbit #81 #55 and #81 had one of the strongest friendships in the tournament, weathering countless hardships, horrors, and heartaches. Despite being understandably horrified and traumatized at finding #81's corpse, she stayed by his side until he revived and then helped him recover, showing a great deal of gentleness and kindness. It was hinted that #55 and #81 had developed romantic feelings towards each other. However, not much was revealed about this. Quotes "This was important. It's all that's left of who I used to be. And you can have it. Take it all. Years of writing it all down. Take it all so I can stay." ― "#55, Trial 2" "This is Rabbit 55. So, uh...my...my roommate's dead." ― "11.3.2015" "I didn't know what they were forcing me to be involved in..." ― "11.3.2015" "Darren, it's okay! It's me!" ― "11.3.2015" Trivia * #55 was one of two Rabbits to be forced into joining the tournament (the other being Rabbit #27). * #55 was the only Rabbit who wasn't required to complete Trial One. * Like #81, #55 wears her hair in an undercut style. (However, is isn't as noticeable, as she often wears her hair down.) * #55 favors earth-toned clothing, layers, and comfortable clothing. During the tournament, she often wore a gold pendant on a black leather cord. * #55 was the first Rabbit to lose a pet in the tournament. Gallery 55TrialTwo1.png|Trial Two: #55 burns a pile of personal mementos. Trauma.png|#55 films a traumatized #81. 81Kiss55.jpg|Artist's depiction of #55 and #81 sharing a kiss. Links YouTube: Rabbit #55 Category:Rabbits Category:Rake Victims Category:Netherland Dwarfs